The field of the disclosure generally relates to principles of disinfection—which may include one or more of sanitization, sterilization, and cleaning—debridement, treatment of tissue wound surfaces with agents, optical and acoustic treatments with or without pharmaceutical/chemotherapeutic agents. The individual treatment or combination treatment may enhance existing single module treatment for management of cleansing disinfection, wound tissue care, etc.
Generally, improperly disinfected (e.g., sterilized) objects can be harmful to patients and/or users as the objects can potentially transfer or spread harmful agents (e.g. bacteria). In some instances, deaths have been caused by improperly sterilized objects. For example, an amoeba was introduced to patients' brains by the use of nasal rinsing apparatus having contaminated water. Additionally, improperly sterilized medical instruments have been known to transmit drug-resistant bugs and/or bacteria in hospitals possibly due to a complete removal of a bioburden. There is a need for systems and methods of sterilizing objects used on or by patients.